Lágrima dulce
by MersCullen
Summary: Isabella Swan, una joven traicionada, espera iniciar una nueva etapa lejos de la causa de su dolor. Sin embargo, la suerte no parece estar de su parte, y la ilusión se convierte en dolor.
1. 1 Nueva etapa

Disclaimer: En esta historia se utilizan los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, los cuales no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la increíble Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia que leen si me pertenece.

Summary: Isabella Swan, una joven traicionada, espera iniciar una nueva etapa lejos de la causa de su dolor. Sin embargo, la suerte no parece estar de su parte, y la ilusión se convierte en dolor.

**Capítulo 1.- Nueva etapa.**

_Solo quedan ganas de gritar._

_Ahí estás, y mi corazón vuelve a latir tan frenético como cada vez que te veo. Te miró, y pienso en que estás con otra, y que yo podría haberlo evitado si no hubiera cometido ese error. Ese estúpido error... y todo por unas tontas palabras. Unas tontas palabras pueden hacer que toda una vida feliz se convierta en un infierno. Porque no tenerte, es un infierno. Quizá podría superarlo si dejara de verte, pero resulta imposible. Lo intento, de verdad que me mentalizo de ello y de que es lo mejor, pero al final me entero de donde estás y voy a buscarte. No para hablar contigo, ya que resultaría bastante doloroso, si no para verte... y que me veas. Sé que puede sonar estúpido y egocéntrico, pero quiero que sepas que estoy ahí, que no te olvides de mí. Y en el fondo me mata el no saber qué piensas al verme. ¿Te late el corazón tan rápido como a mí? No lo creo. No debo ejercer ni la mitad del efecto que tú ejerces en las personas. Al menos me gustaría que alguna vez pensaras en mí, todavía sueño con ello. ¿Apareceré en tus sueños? ¿Me colaré en tus pensamientos de vez en cuando? Me gustaría que así fuera, todos los días me lo pregunto. No me importa que los pensamientos que tienes sobre mi sean amorosos. Sólo... que no me olvides. Nunca._

Y aquí estoy yo, Isabella Marie Swan, releyendo por quinta vez estas palabras que escribí hace 3 años. Estas palabras en las que encerré todos mis sentimientos por _él._ Edward… Sólo habíamos estado saliendo un mes, cuando mi mejor amiga, Tanya, me dijo cosas horribles sobre él. Yo conocía la fama de mujeriego que tenía, pero me daba igual. Había tantas promesas de amor por su parte… Era perfecto. Perfecto para mí. Pero claro, cuando es tu mejor amiga la que te habla mal sobre tu novio y no gente con la que apenas te relacionas, la cosa cambia. Aun así, no le hice mucho caso, por lo que al final me dio un ultimátum: Ella o Edward. Tenía 15 años y las cosas no muy claras, por lo que me aterroricé ante la idea de perder a mi mejor amiga, y le dejé. A los 2 días, Tanya era su nueva novia. La muy zorra no perdió el tiempo. Ella era muy atractiva y él un chico en plena adolescencia. Supongo que fue inevitable. Desdé ese día les odié a los dos. Intentaba pensar que me había quitado dos pesos de encima, pero en el fondo le seguía amando…Tonta Bella.

Al fin hoy empiezo una nueva vida como universitaria. Lejos de casa, de todo lo que me recuerda a él… Estoy convencida de que a partir de ahora podré superarlo sin problemas. Ya casi no pienso en él, pero de vez en cuando veo su rostro en mis sueños y me paso los dos días siguientes con esa imagen rondando en mi cabeza. Espero liberarme de eso.

Guardo la nota en el cajón de mi mesita de noche y, después de una duchar caliente y de vestirme con mi vestido favorito, me encamino a la puerta con una manzana en la mano y mi mochila a la espalda.

Mientras cierro con llave la puerta de mi nuevo piso, les agradezco una vez más a mis padres que me lo compraran. Aunque la fortuna de mis padres es bastante elevada, me empeñé en que me compraran un piso no muy grande. Por una parte, no quería que gastara

n mucho dinero en un piso solo para mí, y por otra, quería sentirme como una universitaria normal. Nada de lujos. Excepto en la ropa…Es algo que amo. Una de las habitaciones es exclusivamente para la ropa. No cabría toda la que tengo ni en tres armarios.

Mi piso está cerca de la universidad, por lo que sólo me toma a 15 minutos a pie. Antes de llegar hay un paseo rodeado de cerezos. En esta estación del año, los cerezos no están en flor. Me encantaría ver sus flores y ver que el lugar esté impregnado de su maravilloso color. Sencillo, pero precioso. Esto es lo que hace del cerezo mi árbol favorito. Sin embargo, no me detengo para apreciar mejor la magnificencia del lugar, ya que mi primer día de universidad realmente me emociona.

Cuando llego a la entrada principal de la universidad, tengo los nervios a flor de piel. Hay un montón de gente. En frente mío tengo un grupo de amigas comentando los salones a los que deben ir cada una. Escucho que una de ellas va a estudiar psicología, por lo que decido acercarme y preguntar.

-Perdona, no he podido evitar escuchar. ¿Dices que estudiarás psicología, verdad?

-Sí. Por cierto, yo soy Rosalie, aunque puedes llamarme Rose- Rose…Es un bonito nombre, y además, parece simpática.

-Yo soy Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella. También estudiaré psicología…¿Me podrías decir dónde puedo ver el horario?

-No te molestes en ir a mirarlo. Si quieres, puedo enseñarte el mío.- Me pasa su horario y lo copio en una hoja de mi libreta.

-Genial. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos en clase.

-¡Claro! Nos vemos.- Me dirige una amable sonrisa para despedirse. Definitivamente, va a caerme bien.

Cuando suena la campana que indica el inicio de mi primera clase, me dirijo al salón correspondiente. Al entrar, veo a Rose sentada en una de las mesas del fondo, indicándome con gestos que me siente a su lado. Nada más sentarme, me dirige una sonrisa igual que la de antes. No es como esas personas que siempre sonríen para intentar parecer simpáticas o amables. Su sonrisa es sincera.

-Estoy eufórica. No puedo creer que vaya a tener mi primera clase como universitaria.- Realmente su voz sonaba eufórica…Aunque también algo nerviosa.

-Y yo. Al fin y al cabo, voy a empezar una nueva etapa en mi vida.

-Después de esta clase, estaremos estudiando oficialmente psicología.- Rose alza la mano para que se la choque, y yo lo hago encantada.

Después de que entre el profesor y nos suelte un pequeño sermón sobre la vida a partir de ahora, las dos nos mantenemos el resto de la clase calladas, y muy atentas.

Una vez suena la campana y el profesor se despide por hoy, Rose y yo vamos contentas hacia nuestra siguiente clase. Pasan dos clases más y todas resultan interesantes. Después de parlotear un rato, Rose me invita a que vaya con ella y sus otras dos amigas de antes a almorzar a la cafetería. Después de aceptar, nos reunimos con ellas en el mismo sitio en el que les vi antes y nos dirigimos a comer algo. Compro espaguetis para comer y nos sentamos juntas en una mesa. La conversación fluye sin problemas, y estoy tan cómoda que me uno a ellas sin casi darme cuenta. Descubro que las otras dos se llaman Alice y Ángela, y que todas se conocen de la preparatoria. Estamos conversando sobre como el profesor que nos dio la segunda clase tiró una tiza a un chico de la segunda fila que no paraba de hablar cuando me quedo congelada y casi me atraganto con la comida.

-¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo?

No reconozco de quién viene la voz. Ni siquiera entiendo lo que me pregunta. Dos mesas más adelante, riéndose con dos chicos más, se encuentra él. El motivo de todo mi dolor durante tres años. Edward.

-¡¿Bella?- Rose me empuja el hombro y vuelvo al mundo real. Es como si hubiera estado encerrada en una burbuja en la que sólo estábamos él y yo dentro.

-Está aquí…Imposible.- Mi voz se escucha extraña. Ni yo misma me reconozco.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién está aquí?- Alice pone una cara extraña y se pone a buscar en todo el lugar a alguien con la mirada. Como si lo fuera a reconocer.

-Lo siento. No es nada.

-¿Nada? Te quedaste como shockeada. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has visto?- La voz de Ángela realmente suena preocupada.

-Más bien…A quién he visto.- Realmente confío en ellas, aunque apenas las conozca.- Lo siento, es una larga historia.

-¿Qué te parece esto? Has dicho que tienes tu propio piso, ¿cierto?

-Sí… ¿Qué planeas, Rose?

-Bueno, si es una larga historia y no te molesta, podríamos ir a tu piso esta noche y tú contárnosla. Tómatelo como una noche de chicas, ¿vale? Si tú quieres, claro.- Realmente quiero desahogarme con alguien, asique la idea de Rose me parece genial.

-Está bien. Realmente lo necesito.

-Entonces… ¡Noche de chicas!- Alice parece incluso emocionada. Es realmente una persona entusiasta.

-Genial.- Ángela me gusta. Es seria y parece una de esas personas que saben escuchar.

Después de terminar todas las clases y darles mi dirección, las chicas se van a la residencia a por sus cosas, y quedamos a las seis en mi piso. Rose se encarga de la película.

Ya he limpiado y ordenado el piso cuando suena el timbre que anuncia la llegada de mis nuevas amigas. Les abro y veo que Rose ha traído una comedia. Genial, no estoy de humor para aguantar nada romántico.

Después de terminar de reírnos con la película y de recoger las palomitas tiradas en el sofá, todas se sientan a mi alrededor.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a lo que de verdad veníamos a hacer. Adelante.- Rose me indica con un gesto que hable, y las demás guardan silencio. Doy un suspiro. Supongo que ha llegado mi momento.

-Hace tres años… Me enamoré. Él era todo lo que yo podía buscar, pero había un inconveniente: era extremadamente mujeriego. O al menos, eso decía la gente. Yo nunca hice mucho caso a las habladurías. Las oía, pero no las escuchaba. Excepto de una persona…Mi mejor amiga. Aun así, tampoco le presté atención. Simplemente le decía que se equivocaba. Pero ella siguió insistiendo, hasta que llegó el día en el que me hizo elegir entre ella o él.

-Qué cruel…Una verdadera amiga no debería hacer eso.

-No, llevas razón, pero supongo que ella nunca fue verdadera.- Alice llevaba toda la razón del mundo, pero supongo que esa es la realidad. Nunca fue mi amiga. Solo un pozo de veneno y falsedad.

-Continúa, por favor.- Alice parecía suplicármelo.

-Bien. Esto… yo la elegí a ella, claro. De normal ya tenía mis dudas, asique cuando tuve que elegir entre mi mejor amiga o un novio que puede que ni siquiera me fuera fiel, apenas dudé. Lo pasé fatal, aunque eso sólo duró un día. Al segundo día no me sentí fatal, si no a punto de morir. De rabia y de dolor.

-¿Qué paso?- Por la expresión de Rose, parecía que era una de las historias más fuertes que hubiera oído. No me extraña.

-La muy zorra tardó dos días en añadirlo a su colección.

-No jodas.- Me sorprendió que Ángela dijera eso.

-No jodo. Los vi liándose en un parque. La muy guarra no se cortaba ni un pelo, y había manoseos por todos los sitios. Además, después se convirtieron en la pareja de moda del instituto. El chico guay y la chica-tetas. Ideal.

-Asique, fue a él a quien viste en la cafetería, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Era él, Rose.

-Me quedé asustada al verte. Parecías una estatua de hielo con expresión de horror. Por eso te tuve que mover el hombro al final, para que despertaras.

-No me extraña que esa fuera su reacción. De ser yo, me hubiera dado un ataque o algo.- Propio de Alice.

-Tranquila, nos tienes a nosotras. Pero temo lo que pasará cuando os encontréis frente a frente. Ya sabes, cuando los dos os veáis y…

-Yo también lo temo.- Corté a Rose. No pude dejar que terminara la frase.

En ese momento sonó el reloj indicando que ya era medianoche.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir. Hemos tenido bastante por hoy…

-Está bien. Hemos traído nuestros sacos de dormir. ¿Te apuntas a dormir con nosotras en el salón?

-Claro, Rose. Esperar que vaya a por mi saco.

Llevan razón los que dicen que cuando vas a dormir con gente, en verdad no duermes. Estuvimos hablando hasta las dos de la mañana. Aunque claro, parte de la culpa fue de mi historia. Las chicas intentaban gastar bromas para relajar el ambiente y, supongo, para que me durmiera con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero nada pudo evitar que el dolor me invadiera, asique les agradezco el esfuerzo, pero me duermo con lágrimas en los ojos. No sollozo, no se me corta la voz al hablar. Simplemente lloro. Incluso cuando me concentro en pensar en lo que ellas dicen, me salen lágrimas de los ojos. Se supone que después de esta nueva etapa todo se olvidaría, que empezaría una nueva vida lejos de él, de su recuerdo…Pero parece que la suerte no está de mi parte. Al menos, tengo a tres personas a mi lado. Tres personas deseosas de ayudarme. Siento que esta vez, no podré pasar por esto yo sola. Simplemente su compañía me reconforta. Asique, por una parte estoy feliz… Feliz de poder compartir mi tristeza. Mi dolor.

**Hola queridísims lectors. En principio, quería agradecerles por leer este primer capítulo de mi primera historia. Antes me dedicaba simplemente a leer otros fics, pero al final me decidí por escribir mi historia. Me resulta algo extraño escribirla, ya que digamos que hay cierta parte basada en hechos reales. Digamos que la base de la historia esta sacada de mi vida. Es algo que estoy superando y, como pensé que podía dar lugar a una historia interesante, me decidí a escribirla.**

**No me importa tener un review que tener cien. Seguiré escribiendo para todo aquél al que le guste esta historia y seguiré con la misma ilusión que tengo ahora. Además, os prometo subir pronto el capítulo dos, porque son vacaciones, estoy relajada y tengo mucho tiempo libre, además de muchas ideas. (Estoy hablando de subirlo mañana, incluso).**

**Mil gracias por leerme, y mil besos a mis lectores. Ya sabéis, darle a review y decirme vuestra opinión. Todas las críticas (constructivas) y todas las palabras de afecto se agradecen.**

**Nos leemos,**

**Mers.**


	2. 2 Evasión

Disclaimer: En esta historia se utilizan los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, los cuales no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la increíble Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia que leen si me pertenece.

Summary: Isabella Swan, una joven traicionada, espera iniciar una nueva etapa lejos de la causa de su dolor. Sin embargo, la suerte no parece estar de su parte, y la ilusión se convierte en dolor.

**Capítulo 2.- Evasión.**

_Ella no sabía por qué, pero todas las noches soñaba con él._

-Queridos alumnos, con esto llega el final de la clase. Recordar que la fecha máxima de entrega para el trabajo es el día dos de noviembre.- Mi primer trabajo. Cincuenta páginas de redacción. Genial.

-Bella, vamos. Angela y Alice nos están esperando.- Miré hacia la puerta y ví que las dos se encontraban ahí. Supongo que su clase terminó antes que la nuestra.

En cuanto nos unimos a ellas y salimos al pasillo, había otros dos chicos fuera a los que me presentaron. Jacob y Jasper (mellizo de Rose), los dos muy simpáticos.

-Oye, ¿dónde está Ed?- Les preguntó Rose. ¿Ed?

-Míralo, ahí viene.- Me giré a la vez que ellas, y no puede evitar taparme lo boca y salir corriendo nada más verle avanzar con su sonrisa ladina en la cara. Me metí en el primer baño que encuentré, y vomité el desayuno y una gran cantidad de bilis sobre el inodoro. Maldita sea, debí de haberles dicho su nombre a las chicas. No pensé en la posibilidad de que le conocieran.

Me dirigí a lavarme la cara y mirarme en el espejo. Al menos, estaba casi segura de que no me había visto la cara. Salí corriendo nada más verle, asique supuse que todavía no sabía de mi existencia en esta universidad. Mierda, quizás las chicas le dirían el nombre de la amiga loca que se ha ido espantada al verle. Decidí mandarle un sms a Rose:

_Perdona, pero me he encontrado mal de repente. Me ha debido sentar mal el desayuno. No os preocupéis, ya estoy yendo hacia casa. No le digáis mi nombre a Ed, ya me presentaré yo a él otro día. Lo siento, nos vemos. Bella._

Supuse que así estaba bien. Salí de la universidad por una de las salidas traseras y cogí un taxi a casa. No creía poder andar ni cinco minutos en mi estado. Le pagué y cogí el ascensor una vez estuve dentro de miedificio y subí hasta mi piso. Me tiré en la cama y me dormí durante tres horas. Nada más despertar, comiencé el trabajo que nos mandaron hoy. No quería pensar en nada. Me comporté como si fuera un robot, intentando evitar todo lo que me podía hacer daño. Al final me rendí, y pensé en lo que había pasado.

No podía hacer nada más que esperar, ya que tarde o temprano me vería y me sentiría obligada a decirle algo. Por ahora, no quería decirle nada a Rose, Angela o Alice. No quería malmeterles sobre Edward. Que a mí me hubiera hecho daño no significaba que no pudiera ser un buen amigo para ellas ni nada por el estilo. Me mantendría al margen.

Después de comer media lasaña precocinada, cogí mi portátil y me dirigí a la biblioteca pública más prestigiosa de la ciudad. Necesitaba información para seguir con el trabajo, y aunque todavía quedaba un mes y medio para la fecha de entrega y nos lo acababan de mandar, no podía evitar empezar ya. No era de las que dejan las cosas para el último día y, de todas formas, no tenía nada mejor en lo que ocupar mi tiempo.

La estación de metro más cercana de la biblioteca quedaba a tres estaciones más desde la que a mí me pillaba más cerca de casa. Encontré un asiento libre en el metro, y esperé hasta llegar a la estación que me correspondía.

La biblioteca por fuera era preciosa. Parecía un edificio antiguo, y era realmente grande. Tendría unas cuatro plantas, y bastantes metros de largo. Subí las escaleras para llegar a la entrada, y pasé por la puerta principal. Lo primero que hice fue dar mis datos a la bibliotecaria para crearme un carnet de socio y así poder coger todos los libros, discos o DVDs que quisiera prestados. Me senté en una mesa vacía de madera color caoba con seis sillas alrededor. Dejé mis cosas, busqué los libros útiles para coger la información que necesitaba, y volví a sentarme. Una vez se encendió el portátil y busqué las páginas que me podían aportar información para el trabajo, me puse a teclear sin descanso. Había pasado al menos una hora cuando noté a alguien tocarme el hombro por atrás.

-Perdona, quería decirle que su carnet de socio estará listo para pasado mañana y se lo enviaremos a casa. ¿Podría darme su dirección?- Esta vez no era la bibliotecaria la que me hablaba, sino algún bibliotecario varón.

-Claro.-Saqué una libreta de uno de los apartados de mi maletín y escribí mi dirección en una hoja nueva. Una vez la arranqué, me giré y se la di en la mano.

No puede ser… No puede ser… Pero si lo es. Me giré rápidamente, otra vez hacia mi portátil, y recé porque no se hubiera fijado en mi cara.

-Perdona… ¿Nos conocemos?-Mierda.

-No, es imposible. Soy nueva en la ciudad.

-Sí, bueno, yo también, pero…Es como si te conociera de antes.

-Te habrás confundido.

-¿Podría dejarme ver su rostro de nuevo?

-¿Para qué?

-Sólo es por asegurarme…

-Ya le he dicho que es imposible que nos conozcamos. Además, su cara no me suena de nada.

En ese momento, dio la vuelta a la mesa y se me quedó mirando de frente. Bajé mi cara lo máximo posible, esperando que mi cabellera caoba me tapara el rostro lo suficiente para hacerlo irreconocible, y me escondí con la pantalla del portátil.

-Bueno, no la molesto más. Pasado mañana le mandaremos el carnet.- Soltó un suspiro nada más terminar de hablar.

-Perfecto.-Intenté sonar cortante, y logré mi cometido. Se fue por donde vino.

No podía estar más allí, por lo que cerré la sesión de mi ordenador, guardé mis cosas y cogí mi cazadora, lista para irme. Me aseguré de no volver a encontrarme con él mientras me dirigía a la salida, y una vez fuera me sentí liberada. Aun así, estaba paranoica, e incluso una vez estuve dentro del piso, sentía como si en cualquier momento pudiera aparecer y descubrirme. En realidad, sabía que no debería huir, ya que era inevitable que tarde o temprano supiera de mi existencia en la universidad. Sobre todo si tenemos amigos en común.

Todavía estaba pensando en ello cuando el sonido del teléfono me despertó de mi embotamiento.

-¿Diga?

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?- Rose. Es verdad, fingí estar enferma ante mis amigas. Supuse que debía poner una voz algo áspera y fingir encontrarme mareada.

-No te preocupes, sólo me encuentro algo enferma y cansada. Siento haberme ido corriendo y de una forma tan brusca.- Intenté poner un tono culpable.

-Tranquila, no nos ha molestado. Lo único que has conseguido ha sido preocuparnos. ¿Irás a clase mañana?- No valía la pena perderme clases por eso, asique mi respuesta fue firme.

-Claro, iré. Seguramente mañana me encontraré perfectamente.

-Eso espero. Te dejo, he quedado para cenar y tengo que arreglarme. Nos vemos mañana.- Me preguntaba si Edward iría a esa cena…

-Cuídate.

-Igual tú. Hasta mañana.

Nada más colgar escuché como me rugían las tripas. No estaba de humor para cocinar, asique metí al microondas la porción de lasaña que me había sobrado antes y esperé a que se calentara. Una vez lista, me la serví en un plato y la engullí entera mientras veía un rato la tele. Hice zapping por todos los canales, pero no había nada realmente interesante, por lo que terminé poniendo la MTV y viendo un programa musical. Al final, el cansancio me pudo y decidí irme a dormir. Realmente había sido un día duro. Si ya me costó verle esa vez en la cafetería, hoy me lo había tenido que encontrar dos veces. Parecía que el destino se estuviera burlando de mí. Además, mis reacciones empezaban a asustarme. Cada vez iba a peor. Patético.

Cuando sonó el despertador, me levanté sudorosa y con lágrimas en los ojos. Hace tan solo unos segundos, estaba viendo el cuerpo de Edward de espaldas a mí, alejándose. Le llamaba, pero no había respuesta. Iba tras él, pero por más que corría la distancia entre los dos cada vez era más larga. Al final, quizá debido a mis súplicas, se paró y se giró a mirarme. Pero ese no era Edward. La forma de su cuerpo cambió en ese momento, y su rostro se convirtió en el de Tanya, sonriéndome cómplice.

No sé si desperté debido al sonido de la alarma que indicaba que ya eran las siete de la mañana o al horror del sueño. Probablemente fue lo segundo.

Me salté el desayuno, y en las clases estube completamente callada e inerte. Supongo que parecía que prestaba atención, pero para cuando terminaron las clases, una tras otra, me dí cuenta de que no me había enterado de nada. Al final, llegó la hora del almuerzo y nos dirigimos juntas a la cafetería yo y las demás.

-Bella, ¿te pasa algo? Me estoy empezando a preocupar.- Sí. Realmente la voz de Rose sonaba preocupada.

-No, solamente es que estoy un poco floja. Ya sabes, por lo de ayer.- Suponía que esa excusa era lo bastante buena.

-Los chicos me han dicho esta mañana que nos juntáramos para almorzar con ellos. ¿Os parece bien?- Las palabras de Alice me despertaron completamente.

-No tengo hambre, asique me voy ya.- No quería ver a Edward. No estaba preparada para ello.

-¿A dónde irás?- La voz de Rose no sonaba demandante, sino como si de verdad le preocupara.

-Me gustaría apuntarme a algún club, asique voy a ver lo que hay.

-¿No quieres sentarte con nosotros aunque no comas, y luego te acompañamos? Así podemos apuntarnos a algo juntas.- Alice realmente era insistente.

-Lo que pasa es que luego tengo varias cosas que hacer, por lo que quiero irme pronto a casa y ponerme a ello.- Me estaba quedando sin excusas. Nunca había sido buena en esto, y mi cerebro no daba para inventar más. No era muy imaginativa que se diga.

-Está bien. Nos vemos.- La voz de Alice sonaba a derrota.

-Adiós a todas.

No tenía pensado apuntarme a ningún club, pero una vez lo dije, me pareció una buena idea. Probablemente me ayudaría a ocupar parte de mi tiempo libre.

Fui al hall del edificio y me detuve frente al tablón de anuncios. No era buena en los deportes. No era buena en la hostelería. No era buena en la danza. No soy era buena en la música…

Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando ví en letras elegantes: **TALLER DE TEATRO.**En ese momento me vinieron a la mente imágenes de hace años. A los catorce me apunté a un taller de teatro, y aunque en un principio lo hice solo por pasar el rato, al final acabó apasionándome. No eran obras para niños, sino todo lo contrario. Nuestro director nos trataba como personas adultas, aunque supongo que mentalmente lo éramos. O al menos, yo me consideraba alguien más bien madura.

No dudé ni un momento en decidir apuntarme, y leí la descripción del taller:

**La obra que va a ser representada este año se llama Lágrima Dulce.**

**Esta obra está escrita y dirigida por Emmett McCartney.**

**El tema principal de esta obra es el amor,o mejor dicho, el desamor.**

**Es una demostración de que no todas las obras de romance tienen un final feliz.**

**Cualquiera que esté interesado, no dude en apuntarse. **

**Las pruebas para determinar el reparto de los personajes serán el viernes a la 1:OO.**

**Gracias por su atención.**

Genial. No soportaba el rollo cómico.

Hoy era viernes y, al mirar el reloj, vi que eran las doce y media. Fui hacia el salón en el que eran las pruebas y ví a un chico de poca más edad que yo sentado en una mesa y leyendo lo que supuse que eran los guiones.

-Eh… Hola. Soy Isabella Swan. Venía por las pruebas de los personajes de la ob…

-Todavía falta media hora para que empiecen las pruebas.- Su tono era cortante y, por un momento, pensé en irme y no volver.- No pongas esa cara, era broma. Anda, pasa.- Esta vez se dirigió a mí en un tono totalmente diferente acompañado de una sonrisa. Asique me tocó el director bromista…

-Perdona por llegar antes de la hora, pero es que acabo de leer el cartel del hall y como no tenía nada más que hacer…

-No importa. Y por favor, llámame Emmett.- Después me mandó una sonrisa juguetona.

Una vez llegó la una, hubo bastantes personas para hacer las pruebas. Para tener igualdad, todos tuvimos que hacer el papel de una sirvienta fregando el suelo y maldiciendo. Emmett decía que según lo hiciéramos, decidiría que papel nos pegaba más a cada uno, y que nos lo diría el lunes. No comprendía muy bien en que se parecía una vieja loca y una muchacha con el corazón roto, pero qué sabré yo.

Cuando salí del salón, ví que ya son las tres. Mientras pasaba por el campo de rugby, donde el equipo de la universidad estaba entrenando, sentí un ligero mareo y necesité apoyarme en uno de los bancos para sostenerme en pie.

-¡Eh, chica!- Alguien me llamaba. Me giré para ver quién era, pero en ese momento todo me dio vueltas, y las figuras de los chicos se empezaron a distorsionar hasta que, al final, todo se volvió negro.

**Hola de nuevo (; Lo primero, agradecerle a mi Beta, Bittersweet Hell, por su trabajo. Los elogios también los recibe ella, ya que me ayuda mucho y de verdad es fantástica.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, y lo siento si todavía no he dejado que Edward la descubra, pero os adelanto que para el próximo capítulo habrá ''reencuentro''.**

**Lo del teatro lo he añadido por qué es algo que, como a Bella, me apasiona. Y lo he hecho, claro. No sé si es algo que os gusta, pero quería meterlo en el fic.**

**Ya he comenzado con el tercer capítulo, y las ideas me siguen viniendo, asique realmente estoy emocionada. No sé si los capítulos os resultan cortos. Si ese es el caso, avisarme. Si os resultan largos, (que no creo), avisarme también.**

**Ya estoy pensando en nuevos personajes, y en el papel que van a tomar. **

**Bueno, ya he dicho bastante por esta vez, por lo que sólo me queda despedirme hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Ya sabéis, darle a review y arrancarme una sonrisa. Os responderé a todos con gran ilusión, de verdad me dais ánimos. Las gracias a NachiKa Cullen. Gracias por darme el primer review, y porqué de verdad tu comentario me motivó un montón. (;**

**Ahora estoy de vacaciones veraniegas en la playita, asique subiré el tercer capítulo cuando pueda, ya que el wi-fi va cuando quiere. El calorcito y la tranquilidad me sienta genial, asique en cuanto encuentro huecos libres me pongo a escribir. El relax es fantástico, ¿sabéis?**

**P.D.: Para cualquier pregunta o sugerencia, . Mandarme lo que queráis. También podéis contactar conmigo por vía Twitter. Todo está en el perfil.**

**Abrazos para tods. Se despide, Mers.**


	3. 3 Como perros y gatos

Disclaimer: En esta historia se utilizan los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, los cuales no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la increíble Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia que leen si me pertenece.

Summary: Isabella Swan, una joven traicionada, espera iniciar una nueva etapa lejos de la causa de su dolor. Sin embargo, la suerte no parece estar de su parte, y la ilusión se convierte en dolor.

**Gracias a mi Beta,**** Bittersweet Hell****, por toda la ayuda que recibo de su parte. **

**Capítulo 3.- Como perros y gatos.**

_No quieras al que te desprecia._

Nada más abrir los ojos, vi que estaba tumbada en una cama con sábanas blancas, y que había varias personas a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Era un hombre mayor, de unos 50 años, el que preguntaba. ¿Se refería a mí?

-Estábamos entrenando todo el equipo cuando la vimos apoyarse en un banco, como si se mareara. La llamé, pero después de girarse para ver quién era, se desmayó.- Le respondió un chico joven al que no había visto nunca.

-Quizá fue una bajada de tensión. Le hemos hecho unas pruebas y lleva bastante tiempo sin alimentarse.- Oh, eso… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí?

-Entonces, ¿no es nada grave?- ¿Por qué sonaba tan preocupado el chico? Ni siquiera le conocía…

-No, puede estarse tranquilo. Mira, ya ha despertado.- En ese momento, los dos me miran fijamente.

-Esto… Siento las molestias. Yo no…

-No te disculpes.- El chico me cortó.- Pero deberías comer cuanto antes. Si quieres, puedo acompañarte a la cafetería.

-Eh… Gracias, pero puedo ir yo sola.

-No quiero que te vayas desmayando por las esquinas. Déjame acompañarte y asegurarme de que estás bien y que comes.- Lo decía en serio. Parecía mi madre.

-Vale, vamos.- Supuse que no había otra opción.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres. Has estado un buen rato inconsciente.- Me respondió el que supuse que era el doctor de la universidad. Menudo día. Esperaba que lo que me quedaba de tarde no fuera a peor.

Una vez entramos en la cafetería, me comí un buen plato de pasta y el chico, que decía llamarse Mike, se dedicaba a observarme y a asegurarse de que me lo comía todo.

Me fijé más detalladamente en él: no era muy musculoso, y seguramente tendría mi misma edad. Llevaba el pelo rubio y pinchudo, peinado con gomina. Era bastante guapo y atractivo, aunque supuse que era normal viniendo del capitán del equipo de rugby. Me lo había dicho como tres veces. Parecía que se sentía bastante orgulloso de su puesto.

Una vez terminé de comer, Mike insistió en acompañarme a casa, pero le dige que no se molestara y al final me hizo pedir un taxi. ¿También se tenía que asegurar de que iba directa a casa? Menudo chico…

Una vez llegué al piso, solo aguanté media hora dentro. Me sentía claustrofóbica y tenía la necesidad de salir a la calle. Vagué sin dirección durante al menos veinte minutos, hasta que me paré delante de un cine. Mientras miraba la taquilla y vi que era la ''Semana de Cine de Otoño''. Echaban películas que ya habían sido estrenadas hace lo menos un año, pero con un precio muy inferior al que normalmente tienen. Genial.

Me compré una caja de palomitas grande, una Coca-Cola, y me dirigí a ver la película.

Había bastante gente en la sala, pero no la suficiente como para que estuviera llena. Busqué un asiento central y me acomodé en mi sitio hasta que empezó la película.

Cuando se acercaba el final, escuché detrás de mí a una chica sollozar. Cuando pasaron un par de minutos, realmente me empezaba a molestar, asique me giré para pedirle silencio cuando la pantalla iluminó la cara del chico que había sentado a su lado.

Definitivamente, la tarde había ido a peor.

Esta vez no fue como las otras. _Él_ me vio la cara de pleno y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al percatarse de quién era.

Abandoné la película sin terminar de ver el final, y estaba llegando a la salida del cine cuando alguien me cogió del brazo y me metió al cuarto de la limpieza que había a mi derecha.

Estuve a punto de ponerme a gritar como loca cuando le vi la cara. Perfecto, había llegado el momento. Cuando pensaba en que llegaría tarde o temprano, esperaba que fuera tarde. Todavía no estaba preparada.

-¿Be…lla?- Parecía que se dirigiera a un fantasma.

-Sí, así me llamo.- No quería que pareciera como si me afectara.- ¿El cuarto de la limpieza? ¿No se te ha ocurrido ningún sitio más original?

-No me gastes bromas. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Su tono era… ¿De enfado?

-Pues… ver una película. ¿Y tú?

-Me refiero aquí, en la ciudad.- Parecía como si se le fuera a acabar la paciencia de un momento a otro.

-Vivo aquí y estudio aquí.- No sabía por qué tenía que darle explicaciones.- ¿Te importa?

-Sí, me importa.- En ese momento clavó su intensa mirada en mí. Sus ojos dorados estaban empezando a hipnotizarme. Esto iba mal.

-Pues no entiendo por qué.- Tenía que salir de ahí.- Si me disculpas…- En ese momento me zafé de sus brazos de un aventón y me fui, dejándole atrás y sin que le diera tiempo a replicar.

Volví a mi piso y le di una patada a la mesa de la cocina. Necesitaba destruir algo.

Como no quería cargarme ninguna de mis preciadas posesiones, cogí la batidora y metí dentro todo tipo de comida. No me quedé satisfecha hasta que todos los alimentos se convirtieron en una opaca masa amarilla. El aspecto era asqueroso, y el olor peor, por lo que lo tiré todo por el fregadero acompañado de mucha agua y me fui a mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama y me puse a escuchar música rock a todo volumen en mi MP4. Rara vez escuchaba otra cosa que no fuera ese tipo de música. Me ayudaba a desahogarme, y los cantantes gritaban por mí. Lo último que recordaba antes de dormirme es que estaba cantando _I Hate Myself For Loving You* _a pleno pulmón.

Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta de que eran las cinco de la mañana y aun así no tenía sueño. Consecuencias de acostarse temprano. Era sábado, y había quedado con los de teatro por la tarde, pero tenía la mañana completamente libre y sin nada que hacer. Guardé el MP4 que utilicé anoche, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo y sin batería, en un cajón de mi mesita de noche y vi la nota en la que ''sellé mis sentimientos''. Já. La quemé con una cerilla y después la tiré por el retrete. En mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa malévola mientras la veía girar y girar hasta que el agua la hizo finalmente desaparecer.

Desayuné bien para que me resultara imposible desmayarme otra vez. Pasé el tiempo releyendo _Orgullo y Prejuicio* _hasta que lo terminé. Llevaba horas leyendo, y me estaba empezando a hartar de estar en casa. Me acordé de que hoy tenía que llegar el carnet de socio de la biblioteca, asique dejé una nota en la puerta para el cartero por si venía y no estaba en casa, pidiéndole que me introdujera el carnet por debajo de la puerta.

Me puse unos vaqueros pitillos con una camiseta turquesa y una chupa marrón oscuro, me coloqué unas botas altas marrones, y salí por la puerta con mi bolso en mano. Sabía que necesitaba compañía, de cualquier tipo, asique deambulé por las calles hasta encontrar una tienda de mascotas. Me decidí por un gran perro marrón con una mancha blanca en la cabeza. Era peludo y sus orejas colgaban graciosas. El perro perfecto. Siempre había querido tener un perro lanudo. Le compré comida canina para llevar a casa y un collar con correa para que no se perdiera.

El vendedor me preguntó por mi dirección y por el nombre del perro para inscribirlo en el collar, por si se perdiese. Decidí llamarle Rey. No tenía mucha imaginación con los nombres, pero supuse que Rey estaba bien.

Dimos un pequeño paseo por el parque. Cuando fueron diez los niños que habían acariciado a mi perro, decidí irme. Quería una mañana tranquila.

Cómo no se me ocurrió nada más que hacer, y comprar un perro ya era bastante por un tiempo, me volví a casa. Le puse comida en un cuenco y decidí que debería tener su propio plato, por lo que cuando terminó, puse por fuera de éste con un permanente negro en grandes letras: **REY.**

No había quedado mal. Mientras estaba lavando el cuenco, rey se subió a mi espalda y me tiró hacia atrás, para después ponerse encima de mí y lamerme la cara. Cariñoso, ¿eh? Pareció que tendría que comprarle un bozal.

Me puse a barrer, y de repente salió una carta de debajo de la puerta. Vaya, quizás sería de la biblioteca. No me había acordado de quitar la nota de la puerta.

La cogí y vi que en el interior estaba el carnet de la biblioteca acompañado de una nota. La leí en voz alta:

_No he podido evitar leer su nombre en el carnet, señorita Swan. Ahora, ya se su dirección. Tenga eso presente._

No me asustó que fuera algún acosador ni nada por el estilo. Lo que me dejó impactada fue el remitente. Edward.

Maldito imbécil. Creía que lo mandarían con el cartero, no con uno de los bibliotecarios. Y menos que lo mandaran con él. Además, ¿quién se creía cotilleando las cosas ajenas? ¿Por qué tenía él que mirar el carnet?

Supuse que quizá él mismo tuvo que meterlo en el sobre, ya que estaba cerrado cuando lo abrí.

¿Qué había hecho mal? No era como si hubiera cometido un asesinato o algo para que mi karma fuera tan negativo. De hecho, estaba segura de que en mi vida no había hecho nada lo bastante grave, y me había comportado medianamente bien con los demás. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Mi vida era un asco. Esto no eran casualidades del destino. Quizá la culpa era mía. Quizá era un imán hacia él o algo así. Quizá inconscientemente iba donde él estaba…

No. No tenía telepatía para saber dónde estaba él en cada momento. Simplemente había alguien superior al que le divertía mi situación y se burlaba de mí en cuanto tenía oportunidad.

Ahora tenía a Rey, asique me desahogué con él. Empecé gritando como una loca histérica y acabé llorando como una tonta. Realmente estaba como una maldita cabra bipolar. Algo en mí no funcionaba bien. Aunque eso lo tenía asumido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lo que no entendía era por qué se había molestado en escribir esa nota. ¿Y a qué venía eso de: ahora, ya se su dirección? Y además tratándome de usted. Cómo si realmente me tuviera algún respeto. Siempre le ha divertido burlarse de mí. Desde que le conozco me ha estado molestando para que me enfadara. Le encantaba hacerme enfadar. Decía que eso me hacía adorable.

Mierda, ahora me había sonrojado. ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

Miré al reloj y decidí que ya era hora de comer. No tenía ganas de cocinar nada elaborado ni de volver a tomar comida precocinada, y ahora la compañía de Rey realmente me hacía falta. Decidí hacerme unos sándwiches, coger una botella de agua y preparar una ensalada. Lo guardé todo en una mochila después de envolverlo con papel de aluminio y me fui.

Una vez llegué al parque de antes, me senté en una pequeña pradera bajo unos árboles, sin que nadie me molestara. Había traído también un poco de comida para Rey, aunque dudaba que le volviera a entrar hambre después de haber comido hace tan sólo una hora.

Cuándo terminé de comer y Rey también (parecía que el muy glotón si tenía hambre), me dediqué a acariciarle suavemente mientras tenía la cabeza en otro lugar. Desperté con una pelota golpeándome la cabeza.

No estaba de humor, asique cogí la pelota y la tiré con toda mi fuerza en la dirección contraria de la que había venido.

-¡Tíooooooooo! ¡La chica tonta nos ha tirado la pelotaaaaaaaa!- Lo que me faltaba. Unos niños berreando y un tío que vendría enfurecido en 3, 2, 1…

-Perdone.- Pasé de girarme e hice como si no le escuchara.- ¿Me está escuchando?

-No, nací sorda, lo siento.

-¿Le parece normal tratar así a unos niños?- Fueron los niños los que me trataron mal a mí.

-Me pongo violenta cuando me golpean brutalmente con una pelota en la cabeza. Creo que es por la pérdida de neuronas.- Esperaba que con eso se fuera.

-Sí, realmente le falta unas cuantas…- En ese momento rey se le tiró encima ladrando y el hombre, del impacto, se cayó al suelo. Menudo placaje. Al final, parecía que el perro me tenía aprecio. Sería porque le alimentaba bien.

-¡Eh, Rey, buen chico!- Decidí animar al monstruo. Al fin y al cabo, el chico me iba a insultar.

-¡Quítamelo de encima, loca!- A sí no le iba a ir bien.

-¿Cómo dice?- Era una orgullosa y me gustaba que se disculparan.

-¿Podría quitarme al precioso perro de encima, bella dama?- Ese tono…

-A sí está mejor. ¡Rey, comida!- En ese momento mi perro se giró y empezó a correr a mi alrededor. Había descubierto su punto débil. Miré al muchacho y vi que era…

-Vaya, otra vez nos encontramos. ¿Me estás siguiendo?- No le contesté. Cogí mis cosas y até a Rey con su correa, dispuesta a irme.

-¡Bella, no te vayas!- En ese momento llegué hasta la pelota de sus sobrinos, y la pateé hacia Edward. Le di en toda la cara. Vaya, para ser tan mala en fútbol, me había salido mejor de lo esperado.

Dije unas cuantas tonterías más a las que no presté atención, y seguí avanzando. Parecía que estaba maldita. Tendría que acostumbrarme a verle todos los días. Hasta que reventara.

Por cierto… ¿Desdé cuándo Edward era tío?

_**I Hate Myself For Loving You*: **_**Traducción: Me odio a mí mism por amarte. Canción de Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.**

_**Orgullo y Prejuicio*: Título original: Pride and Prejudice. **_**Novela romántica escrita por Jane Austen.**

**Realmente no tengo imaginación en lo que a nombres de mascota se refiere, asique he decidido ponerle al perro el nombre de la perrita de **_**La Dama Y El Vagabundo **_**en masculino.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Si, muchos encuentros en muy poco tiempo. Pero es que realmente estaba ansiosa porque hablaran. Soy como una lectora más, sólo que yo decido lo que pasa en la historia. En eso, os saco ventaja.**

**Ya habréis pillado el porqué del título de este capítulo. Y es que la relación de Bella y Edward a partir de ahora va a estar llena de sarcasmo y humor, aunque también va a ir acompañada de dolor y llanto, claro.**

**Ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones en la playa, por lo que estoy relajada y con ideas nuevas para la historia. Espero actualizar prontito.**

**Ya sabéis que podéis contactar conmigo con e-mail, o si preferís por vía Twitter. Todo está en mi perfil.**

**Os deseo lo mejor, y gracias por los reviews. Mil besos.**


	4. 4 Malentendido

Disclaimer: En esta historia se utilizan los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, los cuales no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la increíble Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia que leen si me pertenece.

Summary: Isabella Swan, una joven traicionada, espera iniciar una nueva etapa lejos de la causa de su dolor. Sin embargo, la suerte no parece estar de su parte, y la ilusión se convierte en dolor.

**Gracias a mi Beta,**** Bittersweet Hell****, por toda la ayuda que recibo de su parte.**

**Capítulo 4.- Malentendido.**

_Lo amado hoy, mañana acabará siendo dolor._

-¡Eh, Bella!- Me giré para ver a Rose, Alice y Angela acercándose.

-Chicas, hola. ¿Qué tal el finde?

-Genial. ¿Y tú? No hemos sabido nada de ti.- Me contestó Angela

-Me ha ido bien. Además, ahora tengo un compañero de piso.

-¡¿Qué!

-Alice, no me dejes sorda, por favor.- Menudos pulmones tenía esta chica.

-¿Es guapo? ¿Joven? ¡Dinos!- Rose parecía ansiosa.

-Es…-Parece que me habían malinterpretado. Todas me miraron en silencio, esperando una descripción.- Tiene un largo pelo marrón, y es muy fuerte.

-¿Cómo se llama?- La cara de Angela tenía una sonrisa traviesa.

-Rey…

-Vaya, que nombre más raro.

-Ah, Bella. Todavía tenemos que presentarte a Ed.- El comentario de Alice me desanimó, pero ahora que ya me había encontrado frente a frente con él, no me parecía tan terrorífico.

-Claro. ¿Cuándo…- Alice me cortó antes de que terminara la frase.

-En el almuerzo.- Esperaba que no me diera una indigestión.

-Seguro que te caerá bien.- Afirmó Rose. Lo dudaba.

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana. Rose y yo nos fuimos hacía nuestra clase juntas mientras Alice y Angela iban a la suya.

Llegamos justo antes que el profesor, y nos sentamos en unos pupitres de atrás, como era costumbre. Llevábamos alrededor de media hora de clase, hasta que no pude soportarlo más. Me sentía agobiada, y necesitaba salir fuera aunque solo fuera a dar un pequeño paseo por el campus. Le solicité al profesor irme antes, fingiendo encontrarme enferma, ante la atenta mirada de Rose. Nada más salir del edificio respiré profundamente y me sentí aliviada.

Pasé por delante de unos bancos, y me encontré a Mike tumbado en uno de ellos mientras dormía. Me aburría soberanamente, asique me acerqué a él, y le soplé fuerte en una oreja. El muy bruto dio un brinco y se cayó al suelo.

-Buenos días, dormilón.

-¿Bella?- Parecía que se acordaba de mí.- Tienes una grave falta de modales.

-Lo sé. ¿Te apetece un helado?

-¿Estás loca? Hace bastante frío.

-Pero no el suficiente como para impedirte dormir fuera. ¿Te vienes?

-Definitivamente no.

-Vale, iré yo so…

-Bella, ven aquí.- Oh no. Maldita la hora en que le conocí. No me hacía falta darme la vuelta para saber quién era.

-¿De qué la conoces, Edward?- Mike sonaba molesto.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti.- Reclamó Edward. ¿Se iban a pelear?

-Es mi novia.- Afirmó Mike.

-¡¿QUÉ!- Grité nada más darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Éste estaba loco o qué?

-No pierdes el tiempo, ¿Eh?- Eso iba dirigido a mí. ¿Qué se había creído?

-Yo al menos me espero más de dos días para salir con alguien después de haberlo dejado con otra persona.- Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía la bocaza tan grande?

-Seguro que eso no es peor que salir con dos hermanos a la vez.- ¿Ehhhhhhhh?

-¿Cómo?- No creía haberlo oído bien.

-¿Qué creíste, que no me di cuenta?- No podía comprender lo que decía. No tenía sentido.- _''Por favor, dile a Bella que venga a verme. ''- _Edward imitaba con voz burlona a su ás, vi cómo os besabais en el hospital.

Me quedé sin habla. Me sentía incapaz de contestarle. Todo esto…

_[Flashback]_

_Ring, ring._

_-¿Diga?_

_-Bella, soy yo._

_-Oh, Edward. ¿Pasa algo?_

_-John ha tenido un accidente de coche, por lo que está en el hospital. Dice que quiere verte._

_-¿John? ¿Está bien?_

_-Sí, tranquila. No ha sido nada grave._

_-¿Por qué quiere verme?_

_-Ni idea. Está en emergencias, habitación 301._

_-Vale, pero…_

_-Oye, tengo que irme. Adiós, te quiero._

_-Y yo a ti…_

_[…]_

_-Has venido._

_-Claro. Le dije a Edward que lo haría. ¿Qué es lo que…- En ese momento, John se incorporó y me dio un beso en los labios. Fue repugnante._

_-¡Pero qu…_

_-No digas nada.- Me cortó_

_-Pero yo…_

_-Lo sé. Sólo necesitaba hacerlo.- ¿Qué lo necesitaba?_

_-Mejor me voy. Adiós, recupérate.- Soné cortante, pero así era mejor. Me fui e intenté borrar ese momento de mi mente._

_[Fin Flashback]_

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Fue él quien me besó!- La ira estalló dentro de mi.- ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿De verdad me creías capaz de hacer algo así? ¡Además, eso no quita el hecho de que no pudieras dejar ni una semana de margen antes de salir con Tanya!

-Tú fuiste quien me dejó. Y también quién me engañó. Tanya estuvo ahí para apoyarme cuándo no tuve a nadie.

-¡Te dejé por qué ella me obligó a elegir entre los dos! ¡Y nunca te engañé! ¡NUNCA!- Al final acabé llorando como una tonta. No debería dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos tan fácilmente. No quería que me viera así, por lo que me di la vuelta y empecé a correr, dejando a un Mike alucinado y a un Edward… ¿Dolido?

Seguí corriendo por un tiempo, hasta que me choqué con un chico tan brutalmente que los dos nos caímos.

-Per…dona.- Todavía estaba llorando, asique mi voz sonó como un débil temblor.- Soy una tonta.

-Tranquila. ¿Nunca has pensado en jugar al rugby?- Se puso de pie y me ayudó a levantarme. Era una simple broma por verme en ese estado, pero se me escapó una pequeña risa.- Haces buenos placajes.

-No desde que conozco al capitán.- En ese momento nos empezamos a reír los dos. Realmente me reconfortaba.- Es realmente terrorífico.

-Sí, lo es. Y también muy molesto. Oye, ¿tú no eres Bella?- ¿Le conocía? La verdad es que su cara me sonaba…- Nos presentaron el otro día, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Oh! Es verdad.- Ahora lo recordaba.- Ya decía que tu rostro me resultaba familiar. Tu nombre era…

-Jacob.

-Lo siento. No soy buena para los nombres.- Había debido de quedar fatal.

-Ni yo, pero tu nombre me gustó, por lo que se me quedo grabado.- Oh, vaya. Un piropo a mi nombre. No es lo más habitual.

-Creo que eres el primero que me lo dice desde… ¿Qué nací?- Ahora era él quien se reía.

- Oye, ya sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero, ¿no quieres hablar de por qué lloras con alguien?- Iba a contestarle cuando alguien nos interrumpió. Rose.

-¡Estás aquí! Llevo un rato buscándote… Me escapé poco después que tú. Eres un mala influencia, ¿sabes?- ¿Lo era?-Jake, hola a ti también.

-Hola, Rose.

-Qué, ¿conociéndoos mejor?- En ese momento Rose alzó un par de veces las cejas, dando a entender otra cosa. Ojalá hubiera tenido algo a mano lo suficientemente pesado para estampárselo en la cabeza.

-Nos hemos encontrado por casualidad.- Fue Jacob el que respondió por mí. No parecía incómodo.- ¿Verdad, Bella?

-Eh… Sí.- En ese momento sonó la campana del final de la primera clase. Esta vez tenía que apurarme si no quería perder otra más.- Rose, vamos. Llegaremos tarde otra vez…

-¡Sí, vamos!- Rose me tomó la mano y empezó a correr.- ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós, chicas! ¡¿Nos vemos después?- Gritó.

-¡Claro!- Rose decide por las dos, pero me parecía bien.

-¡Adiós, Bella! ¡Luego hablamos!- Supuse que sí…

-¡Adiós Jacob!

Esta vez llegamos justo antes de que entrara el profesor. La clase empezó bien, pero se volvió aburrida en torno a los quince minutos, cuando el profesor no había parado de hablar ni para respirar en lo que llevábamos de clase.

Noté un papel rozarme el brazo, y vi que Rose me había dejado una nota en la mesa. La miré a ella primero. Estaba fingiendo que prestaba atención. Desdoblé la nota y la leí:

_Jacob y Bella sentados en un árbol…*_

No terminé de leerla. La rompí en pedacitos y se la dejé en su mesa. Rose soltó una pequeña sonrisa y arrancó otro papelito del cuaderno para escribir de nuevo:

_Era broma. No te enfades._

Decidí que, como no me enteraba de nada de lo que el profesor decía por la falta de interés, no pasaba nada por escribir unas cuantas frases de vez en cuando.

_No tengo interés en estar con nadie._

_Pues deberías. ¿No te sabes eso de un clavo saca a otro clavo?_

_No creo en dichos de viejas. Además, no tengo ningún clavo que sacar. Lo superé._

_Aun así, dale una oportunidad al chico. Se le veía ilusionado._

_¿Ilusionado?_

_Sí. ¿Estás ciega?_

_Todavía no._

Le pasé la nota y arranqué un papel nuevo, procurando que fuera más grande. El otro lo habíamos rellenado entero.

_Bella, le gustas. Se ve a km de distancia…_

_¿Tengo que salir con el obligada?_

_No, pero por tener una cita no pierdes nada._

_Vale, pero solo una._

_¡Genial!_

No debería haber continuado escribiendo cuando tuve la oportunidad. Ahora tendría una cita. ¿Cómo Rose podía ser tan persuasora? No sabía si la adoraba o si la odiaba.

El resto de las clases pasaron demasiado rápido para mi gusto, seguramente por el hecho de que tendría que enfrentar a Edward otra vez en el almuerzo y aceptar la cita de Jacob. Según Rose, él me la pediría en cuanto me viera. Rezaba porque no fuera así. El chico era simpático y parecía buena persona pero era verdad lo de que no tenía interés en salir con nadie.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, vimos a Angela y Alice acompañada de un grupo de chicos dándonos la espalda. Había un cabello rojizo que destacaba entre el de los demás: Edward.

Alice nos vio cuando estábamos a tan solo un par de metros de distancia y nos saludó.

-¡Hey, chicas!- En ese momento los chicos se volvieron a mirarnos, pero todas las miradas acabaron puestas en mí, la de Edward sintiéndose más profunda, como siempre.

-Nos habéis hecho esperar un buen rato y nos moríamos de hambre, asique hemos empezado sin vosotras. ¿Os importa?- Preguntó Ángela.

-No pasa nada, se nos alargó la última clase.- Fui yo la que respondió.- ¿Rose, vamos a por la comida?

-¡Esperar! Primero te presentaré a Edward.-Alice le señaló y empezó con las presentaciones.- Bella, este es Edward. Edward, esta es Bella.

-No hacía falta, Alice. Ya nos conocíamos. ¿Verdad, Bella?

-Eh…sí.- Tartamudeé. Maldita sea, ¿Qué les diría yo ahora a las chicas?

-¿Os conocíais?- La voz de Ángela sonaba incrédula.- Los dos sois nuevos en la ciudad.

-Me lo he encontrado antes, por la mañana.- Dije antes de que Edward pudiera decir nada.- Hablamos un rato y nos presentamos.- Edward me miraba alzando una ceja. No entendería porque quería ocultar nuestro verdadero primer encuentro. Tendría que tener una conversación con él a solas.- Rose, ¿por qué no vamos a por la comida?

-Claro, vamos.

Estábamos escogiendo lo que comeríamos cuando Rose empezó a hablar.

-Bella, no me lo trago.- Rose me dijo decidida.

-¿El qué?- Intenté hacerme la tonta.

-El que conocieras a Edward esta mañana.- Prosiguió ella.- Vuestras miraditas no me han pasado inadvertidas. ¿Me dirás la verdad?- Supuse que no tenía otra opción.

-En otro lugar. Pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.- Supliqué. No quería crear un ambiente incómodo en el grupo ni dar lástima.

-Está bien.

Cuando Rose y yo llegamos a la mesa, todos estaban riendo excepto Edward, que no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Nos incorporamos a la conversación y comentamos sobre lo que estaban hablando, que era el dar una fiesta para los de primer curso de la universidad en un local que habían alquilado. Sería la primera fiesta universitaria a la que acudiría, la cual se planeaba dar el sábado. No era fanática a las fiestas, pero no pasaba nada por salir un día con amigos. Lo único que me preocupaba era el pasar demasiado tiempo con Edward, ya que era algo que no me agradaba demasiado que digamos.

Esta situación la había elegido yo al ocultar mi verdadera relación con Edward, y también sería yo quien sufriera las consecuencias. Sólo esperaba soportarlo, por mucho que se alargara.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento muchísimo! No debería haberos echo esperar tanto, pero estoy trabajando con nuevos proyectos y había dejado un poquito de lado este capítulo. La próxima intentaré actualizar antes.<strong>

**Este capítulo ha sido más corto porque no he podido alargar más la situación y tampoco quería que se hiciera pesado. Espero que no os importe.**

**Edward y Bella ya se han enfrentado cara a cara, y este es sólo el principio de, como ha dicho Bella, esta ''situación''.**

**Quiero dar gracias por los reviews, que me dan muchísimo apoyo, y a mi Beta, que me es de gran ayuda. Gracias a todos.**

****Si queréis también podéis leerme o ver adelantos en mi blog. Acceded desde mi perfil.****

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,**

**Mers.**


End file.
